


Succubus garden

by sukekiyo166



Category: Promare (2019), 普羅米亞
Genre: Multi, 加洛水仙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukekiyo166/pseuds/sukekiyo166
Summary: 三加媚魔梗、體育老師加洛、兄弟、3P肉
Relationships: Galo Thymos/Galo Thymos, 犬加x加洛x燒加
Kudos: 9





	Succubus garden

這裡是學校，照理來說應該是學生受到大人保護，並在此學習受教的地方，但現在卻宛如成為CS射擊遊戲的場景，這並非是指學生跟教師被圍困在學校中，需要想辦法運用手邊武器逃生的劇情，恰好相反，是整所學校的人全成了地圖上該被標紅點的怪物。

而在現場參與這場生存遊戲的，是兩名有著相同長相的藍髮青年。

「喂，走狗，感知到人了沒？我打殭屍打到有點膩了，好想把他們全部燒掉。」  
「他們不是殭屍，只是被媚魔覺醒的魔力影響到失去理智而已，你的招放下去會給我們帶來大麻煩。另外放火的，叫人走狗真的很難聽。」  
「抱歉啦，目前想不到該怎麼叫，誰叫老媽覺得好玩把我們三個名字都取名叫加洛，你又不喜歡犬加這稱呼。等你改名許可下來後再告訴我新名字吧，弟弟。」  
「那不就要先找到那個說要環遊世界就不見人影的老太婆才行？」  
「就是這樣，認命吧。」

身著黑色皮衣，配上刻意留長的藍髮以及各種金屬飾品，整個人就是叛逆代名詞的青年已經不知道用球棒毆飛幾個朝兩人撲來的學生，另一名身著白色正裝，看上去相當有菁英模樣的短髮青年則是毫不留情踩過被擊倒在地昏厥的人，從左到右巡視周圍，最後比了個方向。

「真是的，以魔力特性命名至少也該稱人獵犬吧⋯⋯有了，前面三百公尺左右的體育館反應很強烈，應該是在那裡。」  
「幹得好，快走吧！不過小弟影響的範圍也太廣，根本整所學校都淪陷了！」  
「搞不好是禁慾過度的反動呢～畢竟他是老師嘛。」

媚魔，是種誘使人性交並藉此吸食人精氣而生存的惡魔，在人類認知裡則是被歸類在傳說的存在。但被歸類為傳說生物並不代表他不存在，相反的，魅魔以及其與人類的混血種早已悄悄地融入在這世界之中。

媚魔的懷孕率極低，而混血通常也都以人類身分普通的過完一生，但凡事總有例外，在是比媚魔懷孕更低的機率下，人類與媚魔的混血也有覺醒成媚魔的可能。

以往這種類型的人總是會被迫放棄人類身份，過上一輩子被教會追捕的生活，但當時空演變到現在，這些覺醒者只需練習藏好尾巴，外加學會些生活上的眉角就能回歸一般社會。

比較麻煩的是覺醒時。

人類覺醒成媚魔需要耗費相當多的精氣，因此出於生存本能，無論當事人是否願意，從體內四散的魔力都會影響周圍，讓周遭的人類都成為被他標記的獵物，簡單來說就是——發情，還是大頭完全當機由小頭主導的那種。

而這就是現在提莫斯家最小的弟弟——加洛遇到的狀況。

「唔嗯嗯⋯⋯身體好熱，到底發生、什麼事⋯⋯」

加洛將體育倉庫反鎖，獨自一人縮在裡面的體操地墊上，健康的膚色被泌出的薄汗沁濕，散發出朦朧水光，肌膚下面透紅。如果是在體育課教學的話，那就是種健康的陽光感，但若是側臥在昏暗體育倉庫的地墊上，就會散發出某種不可言喻且不該被未成年人所見的情色誘惑。

加洛摩擦著雙腿，紅色的體育短褲裡勃起的分身清晰可見，只要是身為人都會有情慾，但從體內突然竄出的這把火由來他卻完全沒有頭緒。

加洛完全不懂到底發生什麼事，今天的他一如既往在體育課教導學生發球技巧，唯一不同的是，在他往上跳躍時突然一陣暈眩席捲上來，腳無力支撐，讓他難得穩不住身體癱軟在地。

接著席捲上來的是股燥熱難耐的飢渴感。

在加洛懷疑自己是否感冒突然發病前，他率先感受到周圍氣氛的變化。周圍無論是乖乖在聽課的學生或是在旁邊嘻鬧的傢伙突然間全都靜了下來，原本有活力的一群人突然都變得跟掛在架上的提線木偶一樣，眼神空洞，臉上表情喪失，並同時轉頭看向他。

大事不妙！  
他的直覺告訴他，快跑，所幸他有相信這個人類最古老的感官之一。

在加洛強迫身體跑起來的下一秒，周圍的人不分男女老少全都像發了瘋似的朝他撲過來。要不是有身為體育老師的敏捷與對場地極為熟悉，能快速衝進由鐵門打造的體育倉庫內，他大概已經在外面⋯⋯不知道會被怎樣，但被一堆突然喪屍化的人追逐，怎麼想都不會有好下場。

但現在也沒好到哪裡去，外頭鐵門ㄧ直傳來沈重又急躁的撞擊聲，那是許多人用拳頭在敲打鐵門的聲音，而窗戶的鐵欄杆也被人搖的咔咔作響，讓加洛有種置身在恐怖電影裡的錯覺。

他還寧可希望是電影，可惜的是他很清楚這是現實，而且還沒算上最糟糕的情況。

身體的熱完全沒有緩解的跡象，像是熄滅不了的火焰從胸口焚燒至四肢，現在全身都疼痛的難以忍受，而理智正在被某種飢餓感蠶食。加洛抱住自己臂膀顫抖著，他盡可能把自己縮小，想抑制恐懼與某種連自己都無從知曉的衝動。

不知這狀態過了多久，門後面那些沈重又急躁的敲打聲停止了。

「加洛，沒事吧？」  
「看來我們剛好趕上，太好了。」

鎖上的門為什麼會打開，加洛已經沒力氣深究。腦袋發暈，意識逐漸朦朧，在他幾近喪失意識前，兩抹逆著光的熟悉身影進到加洛的視線裡。

「大哥、二哥⋯⋯？」  
「總算找到了，要不是替你送便當，根本不會發現你覺醒，還搞得這麼轟轟烈烈。想不想知道我們毆飛多少人才進得了這間體育館？」

覺醒？什麼東西覺醒？  
加洛無法理解燒加的話，但他現在沒有任何餘裕能思考，當看到兩人時，一把火突然就燒上乾渴的喉嚨，讓他感到異常飢渴。

好渴、好餓。想吃、想吃、想吃想吃想吃想吃⋯⋯

身體內部的熱無法控制，本能在體內叫囂，要他將眼前出現的兩人拆吃入腹。

當跑到一旁的燒加蹲下身時，加洛用力拽緊他的外套將人壓制在墊子上，加洛伸出舌頭舔咬燒加的嘴唇。

他知道這裡有他想要的！這兩個人有能平撫體內火焰的東西！能夠讓他從被灼燒的狀態中解救出來！

燒加沒有被加洛的動作嚇到，反而微笑看著提莫斯家最小的弟弟積極索吻卻又十分青澀生疏的動作，他伸手撫摸加洛臉頰，感受掌心下的皮膚輕微顫慄，然後扣住後腦勺往下壓，給從剛才就在索吻的加洛回以一記深吻。

在嘴唇交疊處，散發出青色炙焰躍動的火光，燒加指腹貼上加洛喉嚨往下撫摸，讓加洛將唾液與他送入口中的火焰吞下。

好甜，好舒服，但還不夠，還想要更多、更多⋯⋯

火焰理應是會灼傷人的東西，但在此時此刻卻奇妙的減緩原本幾乎要將他燒成灰的燥熱。兩人嘴唇微微分開後又再度密合，當重新貼在一塊時，燒加又讓加洛吞入一計青色火焰。

重複兩三次後，加洛終於有抓回自己意識的力量。

「好多了吧？這些魔力應該能讓你暫時止飢，雖然很想就這樣直接做下去，不過該事先說明的部分還是先告訴你比較好。」

看著燒加意猶未盡舔著嘴唇的模樣，剛才自己的行為與羞恥心瞬間回擊到腦海，讓加洛趕緊從人身上跳開，臉上泛起另一層不同意義上的紅暈。

「大大大哥！抱歉！我我、我不是故意的！我今天不知道怎麼搞的⋯⋯！」

他跟大哥接吻了，還是自己主動撲上去的，完全無法理解為何自己會做出這麼羞恥的事，加洛抓著頭髮來回跑跳，心神慌亂到連臉上的粗框眼鏡歪斜到一邊都沒注意到。

另一隻熟悉的手撫摸上加洛的頭。

「沒事的，加洛，你是因為媚魔血統覺醒才會本能性尋找糧食，沒什麼好羞恥的。」  
「二哥⋯⋯？」  
「這是返祖現象，一般來說，人類與媚魔的混血多半會以人類特徵過完一生，基本上與一般人無異，只不過混血有極低的機率會覺醒成媚魔。簡單來說，加洛你現在正在經歷的就是跟被雷劈到機率一樣低的人類變成媚魔的過程。」  
「哈啊⋯⋯？」  
「就是你變成跟我們相同的存在了。」

對，眼前兩名同母異父的哥哥是純種魅魔，這是從加洛懂事以來知道的事，但他從來沒去在意過燒加與犬加媚魔的身分。他們是一家人，除了兄長外表凍齡，性觀念開放了些外，根本感受不到什麼特別差異。

對加洛來說，說不定拋下小孩跑去跟媚魔老婆環遊世界，好幾年都不見人影的父親還比較不像人類。

而現在，他被迫思考媚魔到底是怎樣的存在。

「那⋯⋯變成媚魔以後我也要登錄約炮網站，約人出去跟他們上、上床嗎？」

加洛回想起兩位兄長以前為了「進食」而跟著約炮網站認識的男女離開，說自己會晚點回去的畫面，再將自己套入到畫面裡，艱難地吞了吞口水，血氣上衝臉頰散開成尷尬的紅色。

他雖然只是個新人體育老師，但好歹也是老師，是個該成為學生榜樣的職業，要是被人知道他成為媚魔而必須跟人⋯⋯加洛甩甩頭，想把剛細想到可能發生的麻煩跟穿插的情色畫面一併甩出腦海。

結果兩名真正的媚魔比他更激動反駁。

「大哥不准！哪個不長眼的敢亂碰我就用球棒把他命根子打成泥！」  
「二哥也不同意！加洛，你要好好愛惜自己，不可以有這種想法。」  
「但你們不都⋯⋯」  
「我們可以，你不行！」  
「如果我們想要你這麼做的話，早就把外面那一海票發情喪屍放進來輪姦你了。」  
「哈⋯⋯？」

眼前兩名相同長相的兄長以前所未有的嚴肅態度告誡他，明明是適用於普世價值的正論，但從兩個放浪形骸會隨便跟人上賓館的媚魔口中說出就覺得莫名奇妙。

等等，外面那些還在嗎？沒聽到聲音還以為他們已經恢復正常了。  
加落順著燒加手比的方向，把窗戶開了點縫隙朝外面看去，發現體育館依舊被一群眼神空洞，認識與不認識的都參雜在其中的師生包圍。

磅！  
「哇啊！」

突然有個人直接跳起撞上窗戶，嚇得加洛趕緊把窗戶關上鎖起。

「不用擔心，放火的有設結界，他們進不來的。」  
「他們怎麼會……！？」  
「都是被你影響的啊，親愛的小弟，你覺醒後身體本能性的想進食，散發出的魔力影響周圍，就變成這樣了……不過看來你餓很久了，居然讓整個學校都淪陷，大哥沒注意到真抱歉啊。」  
「餓很久？」  
「加洛還是處男吧，不但如此，心裡還有很在意的對象，你的魔力散發出這種香甜的味道喔～」

既然散發這種戀愛般的甜美氣味，當然不能隨便勾搭人解決，犬加捧著加洛臉頰輕啄笑著說。

意識到燒加那戲謔的表情與口中的「餓很久」是什麼意思，加洛瞬間想找個洞把自己埋了。

他不是！他沒有！不要亂講！加洛就連這種反駁都做不到，因為血淋淋的事實就擺在面前，而兩名兄長進門時直接把人撲倒強吻這點更讓他完全沒有辯解餘地。

媚魔的時間流逝速度更比人類緩慢，從以前到現在，燒加與犬加外表年齡根本沒有變化，但身為人類的加洛在其他人都沒注意到的情況下倒是變了很多，不單指身體的成長，也包括心靈與那從未跟人告解過的情感。

年幼時他曾看過燒加跟犬加把人帶回家中，並從門縫偷窺他們與陌生人肉體交纏的煽情畫面，那時他還不知道那是在做什麼，只是乖乖接受哥哥們體質不同的進食說法，而當他成長到終於知道什麼是性，並理解燒加跟犬加口中的「進食」代表什麼意思時，總是在他們與人翻雲覆雨回到家後偷偷去想像兩位兄長在其他人面前是露出的姿態。

他們的對象男女不限，但加洛看到的對象多以男性居多，根據哥哥們的說法，是因為男性精氣量比較豐富，另外就是約泡網站的男女比例懸殊，而對媚魔而言，只要施點暗示，自己性別在人類眼中根本不會成為讓人硬不起來的問題。

燒加就算在床上也是唯我獨尊主導一切嗎？犬加跨坐在人身上任人愛撫又會是怎樣的媚態？他們會怎麼親吻對方，又怎樣用自身的性感挑逗讓他們情欲高漲？說加洛沒有想過這些肯定是騙人的，就算覺得去想像哥哥們魚水之歡的模樣充滿罪惡感，但每次看到燒加與犬加勾摟住獵食對象的臂膀說今天晚點回家時，加洛還是忍不住去想像那些畫面。

更可恥的是光是想像他就硬了，他居然意淫自己的哥哥們在床上的樣子，還覺得很興奮，甚至希望這兩位像父親又像兄長的媚魔獵食對象有一天會是自己。

這種小小又羞恥的心願一直被加洛埋藏在心底，下腹的慾望隨著洗澡水一同流進排水口裡，並在發洩完畢後，罪惡感隨著咕嚕咕嚕的水流聲一同從心底湧出。

他們是親兄弟啊！他怎麼可以這樣意淫對他疼愛到幾近溺愛的哥哥們！

媚魔跟人類中就是不一樣的，越是成長到能理解彼此對性愛的看法差異，內心越是被一種難以抹滅的疏離感籠罩。就算是扭曲的方式也好，他也希望自己能更接近那兩人一些，而不是在兩人傳了封「去吃飯，今晚會晚點回家」的訊息後守在家裡等著人回來，並深夜聽到開門聲時躺在床上忌妒的胡思亂想。

這種情感從青少年就折磨他到現在，而到他覺得自己應該要長大，該把這份不為人知的情愫埋葬掉找個伴侶的現在，居然成了跟燒加犬加相同的存在。

驚愕、詫異、手足無措，卻又有一點點開心的心情湧上。加洛看著兩位哥哥，現在他們的外表年齡差不了太多，甚至說是三胞胎也不會讓人懷疑的程度。

「大哥當然知道加洛你不會一直是小孩，可是好寂寞啊，這些事都沒聽你提過。乖乖告訴大哥，讓你內心悸動不已想跟他做愛的人是誰？」

是大哥跟二哥，但他說不出口。

「二哥也想知道喔～現在的加洛肯定能輕鬆拿下對方的，畢竟媚魔的專業就是成為獵物的夢中情人嘛～就算是最禁慾的人類也難以抗拒喔。」

可惜對象也是媚魔，還是比他老練許多的媚魔。

「快從實招來！大哥會想辦法把人帶到你面前讓你有個難忘的媚魔式成年禮。」

人已經在眼前了，但依舊說不出口。

「這問題很重要喔，畢竟第一次能給自己喜歡的人是最好的吧？身分什麼的不用擔心，加洛已經是媚魔了，在性方面媚魔從不受禮數制約。」

犬加的話總是能夠完美切入重點，第一次要跟自己喜歡的人，這句話打入了加洛的內心，而下一句媚魔不受禮數制約則完美的讓他產生動搖。

「沒錯沒錯，你就算說想跟水族館裡的海豚做也沒關係……雖然大哥會很震驚就是了，那傢伙叫波波是嗎？記得小時候你很喜歡他，都一定要上台讓他親臉頰。」  
「才不是哩！為什麼會想到海豚波波啊！」  
「放火的，別鬧！」

犬加白了眼燒加，如果不是蹲坐著，他應該會跟以往慣例一樣想辦法踹燒加兩腳，燒加則是跟以往一樣竄到加洛身後，那有點狡詐的小聰明笑容總是讓加洛聯想到學校裡惡作劇的學生，讓人好氣又好笑。

咯咯笑夠了後，燒加把下巴放到加洛肩膀，從後方摟抱住他的腰，對方胸口的熱度毫無保留傳到背上，耳朵幾乎可以聽到彼此的心跳聲。

「好啦～跟你開玩笑的。加洛，看你這麼猶豫開口的樣子，你喜歡的八成是我們聽到會很詫異的對象吧？我跟你二哥只是想說，不管你的決定是什麼，我們都會支持你。」

平時雖然總是喜歡逗弄人，但燒加正經時的平穩聲音卻總是能讓他徬徨不安的心安定下來。

如果是從哥哥們口中說出的話應該可以相信吧？

「真的誰都可以嗎？」  
「喔！說吧說吧！」  
「洗耳恭聽喔，正如你大哥說的，不管怎樣我們都會站在你這邊。」  
「那⋯⋯」

加洛的喉結上下移動，唾液被嚥下喉嚨，但依舊無法舒緩乾渴。緊張把體溫推向一個高峰，就連那副粗框平光眼鏡都無法擋住上浮臉頰的艷紅。

「我喜歡你們，不是兄弟的那種喜歡，而是想讓你們把我當進食對象做愛⋯⋯我知道很奇怪，明明我們有血緣關係，但每次看著你們跟不認識的男女赴約時，我都很嫉妒⋯⋯很希望那個人是我。」

加洛盯著自己腳上的運動鞋，說話聲音越來越小，直到完全沈默到整個空間只剩下三個人的呼吸聲時，他眼睛上飄偷看了眼犬加的表情。總是掛著溫和上揚的嘴角已經不復見原本的弧度，取而代之的是前所未見的嚴肅。雖然看不見身後燒加的表情，但從完全沒有接話的情況來看，想必反應也差不多。

他後悔了，後悔自己為何要將這話說出口。

「對不起，忘掉吧！想跟自己哥哥上床什麼的果然很噁心⋯⋯」  
「加洛。」

平光眼鏡被人取下，犬加的臉在眼前放大，加洛還沒意識到犬加想做什麼，嘴唇就被柔軟的東西覆蓋住。入侵至口腔的炙肉主動纏繞上來，帶領加洛回應自己，舌頭糾纏在一起磨蹭，舌尖不時滑過上顎與牙齦，凡被擦過的地方都燃起了火焰。

當加洛發現犬加睫毛比想像中更濃密時，才意識到他跟犬加正在接吻。

這吻，帶著難以形容的甘甜，像是對暗戀已久的對象百般呵護的味道。

加洛當然無法跟隨犬加的吻技，幾乎是一面倒的任人截取，偶爾笨拙的吸允回應。如果說剛才跟燒加的吻是緊急情況，只能以口對口方式傳輸魔力的救援，現在跟犬加的接吻就是讓獵物更為興奮，魅魔標準的餐前準備。

在犬加把加洛吻得七葷八素之際，身後的燒加也不甘示弱，細細啃咬構成耳廓的軟骨，不會痛，反而有些酥麻，恰到好處的勾引出慾望。

濕吻發出的嘖嘖水聲外又夾雜了些許細小的呻吟，加洛的雙眼浮現些許水霧，朦朧看著犬加那雙跟自己一樣有火焰寄宿在內側的眼睛，笑意已回到犬加眼中，但混雜著些他讀不懂的情緒。

「怎麼可能會覺得噁心，只是太驚喜了⋯⋯原本跟放火的都已經做好要微笑祝福你，目送你去找喜歡對象的心理準備，沒想到居然會被你反將一軍。」  
「是啊，你喜歡的對象居然是我們，而且還會嫉妒那些糧食，加洛果然可愛到讓人捨不得放手。怎麼辦？大哥覺得開心到心臟要爆炸啦。」

咦？這發展跟他想像中的完全不一樣，而且這對話聽起來，簡直像是哥哥們也喜歡他一樣。

「等等，你們也太輕易就接受了，這是亂倫喔！」  
「加洛這麼可愛，如果你想跟我們做，亂倫這種事算什麼？」  
「剛走狗不是說了嗎？魅魔才不在意這些事，我們唯一在意的就是會被你討厭而已啊，不然早就出手了。」  
「而且對象還是兩個⋯⋯」  
「這樣更好，我們都一樣喜歡加洛，但如果加洛只喜歡上我們其中一個，這樣才真的不公平。」  
「嗯⋯⋯」

好像還蠻有道理的。

可是告白被這麼輕易接受，那他之前糾結是糾心酸的嗎？兩情相悅固然幸福，但自己一直以來的煩惱就像沒事般的被人輕描淡寫帶過去總覺得無法接受啊！

「在我們面前說出這麼可愛的話，要有心理準備喔～加洛的處男處女就由我們收下了。」

犬加輕啄加洛臉頰，食指與中指交互著，像舞者跳躍般從身上貼身黑色T削滑至腿間，最後撫上大腿內側，手指從紅色短褲的褲管鑽入，隔著內褲旋轉按壓未經人事的後穴。

加洛從未被如此對待過，犬加的手指簡直就是勾起人情慾的引子，被點過的地方都留下意猶未盡的感受，讓他不自覺將自己更往手指的方向送去，而被戳刺隱藏在臀瓣的那處時，加洛倒抽一口氣，身體小幅度彈跳起來。

「這裡，可以先讓二哥插進去嗎？」  
「唔、那裡是⋯⋯！」  
「加洛之所以難受是因為渴望精氣，等等讓我把精液射進裡面，你就會舒服很多了，相信我好嗎？」

額頭貼著額頭，加洛半瞇起眼，彷彿被犬加溫柔的聲音催眠，他溫順的點了點頭。

「加洛真乖，二哥好開心。」  
「開心個屁，你偷跑！」  
「偷跑的人是你，剛剛加洛主動親的人是誰？還親了好幾次！而且他是第一次，要是被你弄傷怎麼辦？」

媚魔才不會因為做愛受傷，我也沒那麼粗魯。

燒加嘀咕幾句抱怨的話，最後還是跟犬加妥協，他收緊圈在加洛腰上的臂膀，低頭在側頸留下一個個吻痕，趁加洛不注意時，洩憤似的張口咬住後頸，在上面留下自己的齒痕，然後用舌尖品嚐自己在上面留下的痕跡。

他跟犬加明顯不同，在性事上更直接，像是兇猛燃燒的狂燄上竄，手指探入衣內揉捏加洛胸前兩個紅點。

加洛瑟瑟顫抖，呼吸變得急促起來。乳頭跟後頸被舔舐的地方像有微弱的電流竄過，有點疼痛，但更多的是會讓肌肉不住收縮的刺激感。

「唔、哼嗯……大哥、二哥⋯⋯」

加洛抓住燒加在他身上肆虐的手，不知是希望他住手還是揉得更重些。燒加沒停下手中的動作，反而變本加厲掰過加洛的臉親吻，犬加則開始剝除加洛身上的衣物，很快的他就全身赤裸夾在兩人中間。

鎖骨被犬加親吻，口手並用不斷來回愛撫他全身，而燒加在後方撐著那因快感不斷顫抖的身軀，手沿著緊緻的小腹下滑，套弄著加洛前端的男性象徵，並用指腹摩擦著上面的小孔。

他真的在跟哥哥們做愛。

就第一次而言，時間、地點、對象性別與身分都與常理扯不上邊，超出預期的發展，但加洛並不討厭，甚至還相當期待，不斷攀升的性慾讓他把所有倫理道德拋在腦後，何況這是他一直以來都想要的。

飢餓的身體十分敏感，燒加與犬加又是經驗十分老道的媚魔，加洛自己知道的、不知道的性感帶就在兩人的高超技巧下全被挖掘出來，很快的他前方就泌出透明黏稠的前列腺液，沾濕整根肉柱與下方的陰囊。

「哈啊⋯⋯那裡、不行！會受不了！」  
「可以的，放輕鬆，把一切交給哥哥們就好。」

不知不覺間燒加跟犬加調換了位置，加洛手撐在放置籃球的鐵架上，雙腿微微張開，前方肉柱被跪在他腿間的燒加含在口裡吞吐，而身後的肉穴已經被犬加塞入兩根手指翻攪擴張。

太過舒服了，腦子都快要融化，除了做愛外什麼都無法去想。前後被夾攻，當犬加的手指隔著軟嫩的肉壁按壓前列腺時，加洛全身都會發顫，連呼吸都被顫抖的呻吟浸染。不只如此，燒加的舌頭就像條靈活的蛇捲曲套弄著自己，舌尖配合犬加的動作鑽過每一道皺摺，在他將整根肉棒吞至喉嚨時，加洛只能被動承受食道蠕動按壓前端帶來的緊緻感，以及呼在陰毛上讓人搔癢難耐的溫暖鼻息。

加洛的大腿不停打顫，後穴照理說不是用來性交的器官，但現在卻像女性的陰部一樣濕潤到能滴出水，不斷有液體從裡面沿著大腿內側滑落，並空虛的一直繳緊犬加的手指。

光只有手指還不夠，媚魔的本能告訴他，只有某樣更粗更長的東西插進來他才能獲得真正的滿足。

兩人一前一後相當有默契，加洛被夾在中間發出像小狗啜泣的聲音更是加深了他們想看最心愛的弟弟沈溺於慾望的媚態，施加的愛撫非但沒有減少，反而還加強了力道，就是要讓加洛攀上從沒嘗試過的高峰。

細小的啜泣聲轉變成帶著喉音的呻吟，最後化成放浪形骸的淫叫，加洛抓著鐵欄的手指用力到發白，腰想要逃離什麼似的扭著，肉柱在燒加口中膨脹跳動，腸壁加快收縮速度，所有徵兆都表明加洛已經要承受不住了。

犬加勾起嘴角，抽出被腸液沾濕的手指，突如其來的空虛讓加洛不解的回頭望去，正好方便人偷襲他的嘴唇。腰被人從後方握住，犬加的前端抵住穴口，毫不費力就將最前端傘狀部分推進濕潤到快要滴水的腸道內。

「等一……咕、啊哈！啊啊——！」  
「嗯～加洛裡面好舒服……很有潛力喔。」

加洛弓起腰身，連退出的機會都沒有，被插入的瞬間，大量濃稠的精液就直接噴灑在燒加口中。

剛射精的身體在沉浸在高潮餘韻，犬加趁勢加快速度，將自己全部插入加洛體內。加洛的內部依舊在痙攣，連動都不用動就能享受到肉壁按壓的舒爽感，犬加發出享受的嘆息。

燒加拇指抹去嘴角的唾液，對著加洛張開嘴，艷紅的舌頭上全是剛剛他射出的東西。燒加似乎對腥臭的味道毫不在意，不疾不徐卸除自己身上所有衣物，他躺上旁邊的跳箱張大雙腿，手指沾取口中的半透明黏液做潤滑，毫不猶豫將加洛剛射出的東西塞入後穴翻攪。

夾雜著各種淫語的喘息充斥整個空間，加洛射在他嘴裡的精液被他當成潤滑液，一滴不漏全塗抹進他後穴每處皺摺裡。

「雖然很美味，但跟加洛的第一次，果然還是該用下面這張嘴好好品嚐才行。」

咕啾、咕啾的水聲從雙腿間傳出，被加洛臉羞恥又興奮的視線盯著更讓燒加覺得刺激，用手將臀瓣往旁邊掰開，好讓自己那位剛覺醒成媚魔還被他二哥插著後面的小弟能看得更清楚。

畢竟無論是身為加洛的大哥還是媚魔前輩，都必須好好做個榜樣讓他效法才行。

「既然處女被走狗拿走了，那你前面的第一次就歸我啦，小弟。」

雙眼被水氣朦朧讓視線有些模糊，但不妨礙加洛看清眼前那張張狂又充滿勾引意味的誘人笑容，朝他勾起的手指，以及將手指抽出後還來不及完全閉合，自己的精液混著透明淫液從內部一股股流出的穴口。

色情度爆表，加洛不禁認為用淫蕩來形容媚魔或許還只是個謙虛含蓄的用詞。

犬加扣著加洛的腰往前幾步，讓加洛壓在燒加身上，燒加咬上加洛嘴唇，用與犬加截然不同的吻席捲他僅存的理智。也許是成為媚魔的關係，自己精液的味道出乎意料不太噁心，在加洛終於稍微抓到回吻技巧時，燒加扶住他再次勃起的陰莖抵在自己的穴口。

後穴像是貪吃的小嘴，還沒插入就不斷吸允親吻著前端，燒加親暱的咬了口加洛臉頰，兩人的呼吸都已經開始凌亂，燒加搓揉手中脈動的肉柱，慢慢將那東西塞入自己體內。

他知道加洛跟他們一樣期待接下來的發展。

「事先聲明，如果不是我特別中意的對象可是不會讓他插入的，但如果是加洛的話，我會讓你體會到什麼叫舒服到快升天的境界。」

X X X

「啊啊——！受不了、唔、會變得⋯⋯很奇怪！」

加洛趴伏在燒加身上，整個人像三明治的內餡被夾在中間，後面被犬加抓住臀瓣抽插，前面在燒加的後穴被絞緊。

他絕對出了什麼問題，或是媚魔就該是這樣——太有感覺了！兩人隨便一動就有陣電流從脊椎末端竄上腦門，讓腦袋跟現在他的處境一樣亂七八糟。

可是身體卻不覺得疲憊，反而有種飢餓逐漸被填平的滿足感，以及難以抑制想要更加舒服的貪婪慾望。更多、更多，他想要後面再被犬加更深入些，被人抵住肉壁最敏感的那一點磨蹭，也想要前面更加深入，在燒加溫暖濕潤的後穴肆意妄為。

因此他開始扭動起腰，燒加與犬加發出陣短促的驚呼聲，他們隔著加洛交會個瞭然的眼神，開始彼此配合加快速度。

「唔、嗯嗯⋯⋯！」  
「看來小弟開始進入狀況了，放火的，前面舒服嗎？」

犬加在加洛耳邊輕笑，手探去胸前揉捏富含彈性的胸肌，他用力向前撞了下，然後在穴口淺淺抽送，加洛倒抽一口氣，想逃離突如其來的快感而挺腰往前，連帶影響到還躺在最下方的燒加。

燒加大開的雙腿抽蓄著，胸膛上下起伏顯示他喘氣有多激烈。所有控制權都在犬加身上，他根本無法從加洛身上判斷下一步他會受到怎樣的刺激。

他伸手勾住加洛的脖子往下拉，與他交換了個包含青色火焰的親吻，眼神看向犬加，妖媚的不可思議。

「唔、爽翻了⋯⋯就是這樣，加洛，再進來一點。」  
「這樣啊，那下一輪換個位置吧。」  
「大哥、二哥⋯⋯啊——！」

他用大腿磨擦加洛的腰催促，犬加了然一笑，往後退出只留下龜頭在內部，然後一插到底，而燒加也趁機縮緊內部。兩名原媚魔的默契絕佳，在犬加深深插入的同時燒加就緊縮住後面，才剛覺醒的加洛根本不是他們的對手，比起舒服的呻吟更多的是悲鳴。

這情況沒維持多久，犬加率先射入加洛體內，雙重刺激下，加洛在燒加內部射出今天第二發精液，連帶讓他身後的黑色翅膀大力張開，尾巴大力捲住犬加的手臂求饒。

嗯？翅膀？尾巴？

「唔唔！射進來了，啊哈哈⋯⋯量好多，真棒。」燒加伸手摸了摸加洛頭上冒出的角，「恭喜轉換成功，而且淫紋還是在下腹的經典款，不錯哦～」  
「咿⋯⋯咦、咦咦咦咦——？這是怎麼回事！？」

加洛原本還沈浸在再次高潮的餘韻，聽到燒加的話趕緊撐起身體低頭看，下腹位置的確多了個重來沒看過的黑色圖騰，還被燒加前端分泌的前列腺液弄得佈上一層水光。

「頭上的角、翅膀跟尾巴，這些出現就代表加洛也是個真正的媚魔了。至於淫紋⋯⋯那是媚魔只有在極度興奮的情況下才會出現的東西喔。」  
「就是這樣，你的淫紋可是比任何言語都更好的讚美，代表我跟走狗有讓你舒服到極點，然後這裡只要被碰到就會這樣⋯⋯」  
「唔咿——！啊啊！別碰⋯⋯啊！」

燒加用指腹描繪加洛腹部的淫紋圖形，一陣強烈的刺激席捲而來，加洛身體突然一陣激烈彈跳，然後癱軟在燒加身上。

他的媚魔大哥又露出那種平時戲弄人時會出現的表情。

「淫紋就是你超～刺激的第二性感帶了，浮現時要特別注意，這裡要是被觸碰到的話連我都受不了。」  
「我倒還挺喜歡的，順便一提，淫紋位置因人而異，我的是在後腰部分。」  
「哈啊⋯⋯那大哥的呢？」  
「我嗎？不告訴你，怎麼可以把弱點隨便告訴別人啊？」

人生真理，但就一個還什麼都不懂就被攻擊弱點的人來說感覺超不爽！

捏了捏加洛不滿鼓起的臉頰，就算被壓在兩人下方，燒加依舊一副游刃有餘的模樣。

「如果小弟你真的想知道那就得拼命點了，大哥我可是還沒射喔。」

當三個人從體育倉庫時，天空已經從天藍變成有星空點綴的暗色，而不知什麼時候，學校原本跟喪失沒兩樣的師生們也都恢復正常，早早就從學校離開回到自己家中。

今天的事簡直就像一場夢，但用魔力收起來卻依舊感受得到存在感的翅膀與尾巴都一再提醒加洛這是比夢還荒唐的現實。

變成媚魔，跟絕對禁忌的對象告白還被接受，然後各方面脫處。之後他們用各種不同姿勢又做了好幾回，他甚至還同時幫燒加與犬加兩人同時口交，狹小的體育倉庫裡充滿著他們做愛後的氣味，無論是地墊還是跳箱都被各種液體染濕。

太糟糕了！  
理智回來之後，加洛只想在學校後面找塊空地挖洞把自己埋起來。

「做的真痛快！就是地點有點差，就第一次而言有點虧待加洛。」  
「不然下次去佛賽特財團旗下飯店的蜜月套房吧，貼身秘書也是員工，可以打折⋯⋯不過你好歹也是模特兒，身上留這麼多痕跡沒問題嗎？」  
「沒事沒事，傷痕是男人的勳章嘛～還是加洛留下來的更是如此！不過化妝師大概會開罵，倒是你別給那個有潔癖的總裁大人發現啊。」  
「你們啊⋯⋯」

在加洛羞恥到想把自己埋起來時，旁邊的燒加跟犬加還繼續做些破廉恥的討論，讓加洛重新戴回平光眼鏡的臉又是一陣紅一陣白。

加洛偷覷正在對話的兩人，完全插不上話。話說回來，最後他還是不知道燒加的淫紋在哪。

他真的不再是人類了，也不知道成為媚魔後該怎麼辦⋯⋯

「加洛不用擔心，不管發生什麼事，我們都會陪著你的。」  
「啊！你又偷跑！」

犬加察覺到視線，率先撲上加洛摸他的頭，燒加也不落人後，馬上跟著黏上去。

連一點感傷都還來不及醞釀，他整個人就包圍在兩人中間。縱然是相當扭曲的關係，但在其中，加洛感受到的卻是一直都陪伴自己的溫暖。

這樣下去⋯⋯應該也是不錯的吧？


End file.
